Change
by LostCauseFound
Summary: What if Jasper and Alice met but stayed friends instead of lovers, what if Jasper was too in love with the wife he left behind to move on? What if Amber is still alive and a vampire who has yet to move on? R


The day was following the usual routine it did in Forks. I had gone to high school even though I am more than 15 decades old. I had drawn pictures of Jasper the one person I would ever love. I guess it was quite sad that not one day could go by without me doing this or somethingclose. Now I was hunting. I decided I would try thinking about something but him, my eyes for example. Great topic I thought to myself. It wasn't an interesting story. Basically as a vampire I had gold eyes but one day I found that I could change them back to the light gray they had been. I sighed Jasper had loved my eyes he had said they looked like little stars.

I heard a rustle. Oh great Aro had probably sent Felix or Demetri after me for one of his "Check Ups" I sighed hoping it was Demetri. It wasn't that I liked Demetri, not even close, but unlike Felix he wasn't full of himself.

"Demetri?" I asked hopefully. Nothing well a girl can dream right?

I sniffed the air and went to red alert I couldn't smell Felix or Demetri.

Oh shit. This would be one of the rare times I would have to use my gifts. Even I had to admit my gifts were pretty cool. I had elements earth, air, water and fire. I personally always thought that earth was the strongest I mean how many vampires can use weather as a weapon?

I looked around and then suddenly a blonde vampire pounced at me. I stopped, physically shutting down.

The blonde vampire was Jasper.

"What the hell is with your emotions?" He asked looking surprised. He obviously didn't recognise me. After all I was pale instead of peachy, I  
had my soft, blonde curls much shorter, up to my shoulder, I was a LOT thinner and I was wearing make up to make me look less like Amber and more like a stranger.

"Jasper." I breathed. He stared at me, now looking confused. I took the opportunity to roll us around so that I was on top of him.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" He asked glaring at me. I flinched back from him.

"Well first of all I'm Amber. Amber Whitlock. And secondly I know you because you are my husband." I smiled at the last bit.

"Amber? I thought you died they told me you were dead." He said his eyes never leaving my face. His face was even more shocked and full of emotion which seemed to be gushing out of him.

"Technically they told you the truth." I shrugged.

It all happened quickly then. I moved down to kiss Jasper when a vampire with a lot more muscle than him pounced at me. He was about to bite me when Jasper pulled him off me.

They began fighting, well Jasper was fighting and the other vampire was defending himself. I noticed what Jasper didn't have in muscle hehad in skill. I was going to help him when a blonde female caught hold of me and a bronze haired boy was trying to get Jasper away from the larger male. It wasn't working too well.

I sighed and with a little help from the air pushed the blonde onto the floor. I ran in between Jasper and the big one, putting my arms around Jaspers neck.

"Jasper? Are you alright? What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" I growled the last part.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, partly to make me shut up. I heard someone clear their throat loudly. I turned to look at the bronze haired boy.

"Okay I don't want to be rude but who are you and why did Jasper feel the need to attack Emmett to protect you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Amber and Jasper attacked Emmett for two reasons. One because Jasper doesn't seem to understand the fact that I can take care of myself and two because I am his wife." I said moving closer to Jasper. They stared at me.

"You never mentioned me?" I asked Jasper pouting. Jasper laughed.

"I didn't like talking about you. It hurt too much." Jasper shrugged. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Jasper smiled back.  
"Whoa Jaspers like happy." Emmett said as if Jasper was usually of laughing like I thought he would, Jasper growled.

"Jasper Whitlock you know as well as I do that that is not how your mother raised you so show some manners and apologise to Emmett." I frowned.

"He started it." Jasper muttered childishly.

"And I ended it." I mimicked his childish tone. Jasper sighed but did as I said.

"Sorry Emmett I overreacted." Jasper said in defeat.

"It's okay I would have done the same if it was Rose." He said putting his arm around the blonde.

"Whoa you really can take care of yourself!" The other boy said staring at me.

"Oh great. We have a mind reader in our hands. As if I don't get enough of that from Aro." I sighed.

"You are friends with Aro?" Jasper asked in shock. I shrugged.

"I was friends with Aro before he became power obsessed." I sighed again.

"Come on. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will be thrilled to find out about everything Jaspers been keeping from all of us." Emmett grinned.

"Should I be scared?" I asked

"Yes, Emmett managed to form a whole sentence without saying something stupid." Jasper said to me. I laughed and Emmett glared Jasper.

Jasper ignored him and led the way to a large white house.

"Well for a dead family you're doing well financially." I said. Emmett's booming laughter made me jump this made him laugh more. Jasper led the way to the front door and before he opened it I reached out for his hand.

"Jasper I don't know about this...what if they don't like me?" I said in a voice that lacked confidence.

"_I_ like you and that's all that matters besides once they get to know you they will love you especially Esme." Jasper's eyes were soft and full of truth so I let go of his hand and smiled hoping he was right.


End file.
